Lithium-ion batteries are becoming increasingly important in the motor vehicle sector. Here, they are used particularly as energy storage devices for electric and hybrid vehicles. Lithium-ion batteries have various advantages over conventional batteries, e.g. in respect of the specific energy and specific power.
However, the service life and operation of lithium-ion batteries is heavily dependent on the ambient temperature. Lithium-ion batteries should not be exposed to temperatures lower than 0° C. and higher than 60° C. and should ideally be located in a temperature window of 10° C. to 40° C. Here, the temperature sensitivity depends on the specific technology of the battery, i.e. especially on the chemistry (composition of the electrolytes, material of the electrodes etc.) and the corresponding power requirements. Some lithium-ion batteries require a ventilation device.
The disadvantages mentioned make the installation of a lithium-ion battery in a motor vehicle a complex matter. For reasons of crash safety, lithium-ion batteries are generally not installed in the engine compartment but underneath the vehicle, i.e. in the underbody region or in the trunk. In this case, connecting the lithium-ion battery to the vehicle interior likewise involves complications if the lithium-ion battery malfunctions. Moreover, monitoring the temperature of the lithium-ion battery is complex owing to long paths for coolant etc.